


Стив Роджерс не заводит служебных романов

by eugenias



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: — Я люблю тебя, — должен был сказать Стив. Но Стив Роджерс не заводит служебных романов. (крохотные намеки на омегаверс, всё очень примитивно, привет гражданке)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mary_Kay_Shall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Kay_Shall/gifts).



> Написано в подарок на День Рождения неповторимой Мери Кей Шеллу в знак уважения и восхищения! 
> 
> Бэта: Mari_Kara

Когда-то Тони охарактеризовал себя просто – гений, миллиардер, плейбой, филантроп. Он был готов спасти мир ценой своей жизни, но при этом считал себя эгоистом; он не спал ночами, улучшая оборудование для всей команды, но всё ещё не был уверен, что достоин быть её частью; он дал дом каждому Мстителю и с гордостью называл их друзьями, хоть иногда Бартон и вел себя, как настоящая задница.

Стив наблюдал за ним издалека – почти всегда. Тони не нуждался в защите, просто Стиву так было спокойнее. А ещё ему просто нравилось смотреть на Тони. В нём всегда было что-то такое, что заставляло Стива посмотреть на мир абсолютно другими глазами. Он как будто понимал важность каждой микросхемы в жизни Тони, каждого обновления программного обеспечения Джарвиса и его попытки взломать новую защиту баз «Щ.И.Т.а». Это было тем, что делало Тони самим собой.

Теперь Тони был другим. Он уже давно не улыбался так, как при их первой встрече, да и вообще почти не разговаривал со Стивом. После войны, что была между ними, по-другому быть и не могло. По правде говоря, Стив не думал, что снова будет нужен. Конечно, случись с миром что-то невероятное, ему бы пришлось вылезти из своего убежища, ведь нельзя вечно прятаться в панцирь, думая, что проблемы решатся сами собой.

Он – Капитан Америка, и любое происшествие ложится на его плечи тяжёлым грузом. Он – Стив Роджерс, и иногда это совершенно разные люди.

Он не думал, что будет нужен Тони, которого предал, бросив совсем одного, даже в экстренной ситуации; даже если всему миру будет грозить опасность вселенского масштаба. Но Тони позвал, снова пустил в свой дом, объясняя свои действия только двумя словами: «я обещал», забыв о _боли_ и _предательстве_. И Стив был ему благодарен.

— Я люблю тебя, — должен был сказать Стив. Ещё тогда, когда Тони со всей дури рванул в космический портал. И он думал об этом слишком часто, пребывая в свободном заточении в Ваканде.

Но Стив Роджерс не заводит служебных романов. Даже когда чувствует, что этот человек _идеален_ для него.

С момента возвращения Стива в башню прошла неделя, и он чаще слышал от Тони только тихое «привет», такое больное, такое горькое, что внутри всё сжималось от нервов. Он словно обжегся, сам не понимая, каким образом, как мотылёк, летящий к свету.

Этого «привет» было мало, как капли воды посреди пустыни хватало, чтобы просуществовать до возможного появления другой, но не хватало для того, чтобы жить. И Стив хотел, невероятно хотел, чтобы всё снова встало на свои места, чтобы всё было как раньше.

Чтобы он мог заходить в мастерскую, когда захочет, чтобы мог увести Тони пообедать, проявляя дружескую заботу. Чтобы Тони не прятал от него свой очаровательный взгляд, а наоборот делал всё, чтобы заполучить в ответ взгляд Стива. Стиву было нужно это всё, чтобы дышать, а не хватать остатки воздуха.

— Я люблю тебя, — должен был сказать Стив или хотя бы отправить смс-ку, когда пошёл на миссию с непонятным концом. Тогда ему казалось, что он лишь вытащит старого друга, но это едва не лишило его жизни.

Но Стив Роджерс не заводит служебных романов, даже находясь на границе жизни и смерти.

Поднося чашку к губам, смотря в окно на такой любимый Нью-Йорк, Стив думал о многом. И почему-то везде – в каждой мысли о прошлом, настоящем и будущем – появлялся Тони с его невероятным запахом, неукротимой энергией и строптивым характером. Стив не знал, все ли чуяли его запах так же, как он, в их команде не принято говорить об этом вслух, но сам Стив просто таял от запаха Тони. И как бы тот не пытался его скрыть, выливая на себя флакон духов и моя волосы вонючим шампунем, Стив всегда чуял эту сладко-соленую нотку в воздухе, когда Тони был рядом, и думал, такая же ли его кожа на вкус.

Тони был особенным, Стив знал это всегда, прокручивал миллион раз в мыслях перед сном, но никак не решался сказать об этом Тони. А вдруг он не так поймёт? Да к чёрту, как это ещё можно было понять? Стив все эти годы, в каждую холодную одинокую ночь, корил себя за трусость, которая никогда не была ему присуща.

— Я люблю тебя, — должен был сказать Стив. Ещё тогда, когда вместо этих трёх слов произнёс банальное «я буду скучать».

И пусть им удалось тогда спасти весь мир, Стив Роджерс всё ещё не заводил служебных романов. Как и каждый член их небольшой, но дружной команды.

Солнце садилось, но он всё ещё оставался один. Тони работал, а он не смел его тревожить. В конце концов он чуть не убил Тони, но тот все равно дал ему дом. Стив просто не имел никакого права что-либо требовать от него.

Знакомые нотки заиграли в воздухе, и Стив решил, что воспоминания становятся слишком реалистичным. Такое иногда бывало с ним в Ваканде, когда он сильно скучал по Нью-Йорку, по Мстителям, _по Тони_. Вероятно, он сходил с ума и тогда, и сейчас. И он думал об этом без устали. Об этом и о Тони, но оказалось, что Тони находится с ним в одной комнате. Кажется, он слишком увлёкся Каркаде в своей чашке и газетой.

Стив думал о том, почему он не говорил Тони о том, как он прекрасен, задолго до войны, ведь тогда всё могло бы быть иначе. Но потом вспоминал, что Стив Роджерс не заводит служебных романов, с Тони иначе нельзя.

На кухне Тони всегда пользовался только кофеваркой. Здесь было много всяких гаджетов, но кофе Тони всегда готовил себе сам, потому что никто не мог знать точную крепость и количество молока, которое он добавлял в чашку по вечерам. Он крутился возле машинки, а Стив разглядывал его с ног до головы и слишком громко вдыхал такой _любимый_ и _родной_ запах.

— Перестань, — сказал Тони. Стив не был уверен, что услышал это с первого раза. — Я тебе не пена для ванн.

— Прости. Ты отлично пахнешь.

— Ага, Наташа всегда говорит, что это запах мужской раздевалки. А твоё дыхание раздражает.

— Мне всегда он нравился. Твой запах.

— Кажется, у кого-то давно не было секса. Сходи, склей девчонку на улице и перестань уже меня нюхать.

— Я… дело не в этом.

— А в чем тогда?

Тони не поворачивался, и это было невероятно проблематично, потому что Стив хотел его видеть. Потому что рядом с Тони его инстинкты просыпались, и он чувствовал себя самым сильным на свете и знал, _кого_ должен защищать. Он всегда знал, что Баки – не тот, кто нуждается в его защите. Он знал, что у него будет свой _омега, не бета_ , и тогда всё будет, как должно быть.

— Я люблю тебя, — должен был сказать Стив. Ещё тогда, когда защищал Баки, едва не лишив жизни Тони.

Но это чёртово правило со служебными романами всё ещё работало.

Молчание невероятно бесило, но Стив был терпелив. С Тони он всегда был терпелив. Во всём, но даже у терпения Капитана Америка были пределы. Стив знал об этом и старался избегать границ. Но Тони брезговал этим правилом, он просто не знал о нём, и Стив показывал невероятное – даже на границе между любовью и ненавистью рядом с Тони он терпел всё.

Вчера на пробежку Стив случайно утащил iPod Тони, потому что не мог найти свой, и ему показалось, что всё, что было в его памяти, это две песни, которые Стив напевал весь вчерашний вечер. Дурацкий мотив «Hey, Stephen» въелся под корку, Стиву нравилось думать, что Тони слушал эту песню только лишь потому, что та была о нём.

— Я купил тебе новый iPod, — нарушил тишину Тони. — Коробочка с ним уже в твоей спальне.

— Там уже есть Рамштайн и Тейлор Свифт?

— «We are living in America» и та песенка, «Hey, Stephen». Твои любимые. А ещё гимн Соединённых штатов в разных версиях.

— С чего ты взял?

— Статистика!

— Спасибо?

— Спасибо, однозначно.

Тони дал ему дом, дал новую жизнь и придал ей смысл; Тони простил его, если не сердцем, то своим рациональным мышлением, за всё то, что Стив сделал, оберегая; Тони часто просто находился в одной комнате со Стивом, мог делать это часами и заниматься абсолютно ничем. Стив замечал это и ухмылялся. Стив Роджерс не заводит служебных романов, но и Тони не вахтёр в общежитии, не благотворительный фонд и, совершенно точно, не бесплатная столовая для тех, кому больше негде поужинать.

Теперь Тони был другим. И Стив чувствовал, как изменился сам. Он слишком сильно хотел, чтобы Тони был рядом, с удовольствием представлял, как оставлял бы на нём свои метки, чтобы ни одна живая душа даже не думала подойти к нему; Стиву хотелось иметь возможность обнимать его хотя бы раз в неделю и, как раньше, болтать по ночам в мастерской.

— Тони, — позвал его Стив, прежде чем тот успел дойти до выхода.

— Роджерс?

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Стив, поднимаясь. Так торжественнее, что ли. — Я люблю тебя _прямо сейчас_.

И решительно ступая на пол, Стив подошёл к Тони, заглянул ему в глаза, ища ответы на мучающие его вопросы. В них полно скорби, энергии, грусти и теплоты, Стиву это всегда нравилось. Тони смотрел на него в ответ, пытаясь спрятать эмоции, но разве такие выразительные глаза способны хоть что-то спрятать?

Тони усмехнулся, метнул ответный взгляд и сделал шаг, подходя ближе. Его запах стал ещё сильнее, Стив чувствовал его, вдыхал, запоминал, не зная, что ожидать дальше. Но Тони – о боже, он великолепен – коснулся ладонью его щеки, от чего Стив вздрогнул, и поцеловал.

У Стива забилось сердце, которое давно казалось мёртвым; до этого послушные руки сильно сжали Тони в объятиях; душа радовалась, что Тони сделал шаг и не был против. И все эти заморочки со служебными романами в миг поникли.

— Я знаю, — тихо сказал Тони, отрываясь на мгновение.

А затем снова поцеловал. Они стояли у входа в кухню, обнимались, и ничего вокруг их не интересовало. Ведь они знали, что Бартон уехал к своей семье, как и Лэнг. Сэм отправился на тайную базу восстановленного из руин «Щ.И.Т.а», а Баки по-прежнему строил из себя замороженный горошек в Ваканде под присмотром Т’Чаллы. Ванда под присмотром обиженного Вижна оставалась на старой базе Мстителей, Роуди не поднимался на второй этаж, предпочитая упражняться там, где никто его не видит; Наташа сбежала, и никто не знал, где она сейчас, а Питер…

— Мистер Старк, я хотел поздравить… ой, простите.

Чёрт возьми, Паркер! Тони забыл о нём, Стив забыл о нём, и всё это выглядело немного глупо.

— Чего тебе? — недовольно огрызнулся Тони, не отпуская Стива, который уткнулся ему в плечо, чуть-чуть смущаясь.

— Капитан сказал, что у вас сегодня день рождения, и я решил поздравить вас перед тренировкой.

— Капитан — болтун, — фыркнул Тони. Стив засмеялся. — Ты назначил ему тренировку сегодня?

— Я, — признался Стив. — И мне пора идти.

— Х-хорошо, — кивнул Тони, отпуская его.

Но прежде чем сделать шаг назад, отойти и на некоторое время забыть об этом неловком инциденте, Стив коснулся губами шеи Тони, вдохнул его запах, такой приятный и естественный, как вкус его кожи, который никогда не давал ему покоя.

— Ты невероятно пахнешь, — прошептал он и только потом сделал шаг назад. — Мы продолжим. Вечером.

— Конечно, — согласился Тони, улыбнувшись. — Ведь я люблю тебя. Любил тогда, люблю и сейчас.

Всю тренировку Тони наблюдал за Стивом через камеры, и спустя два часа оказалось несложно его найти, тем более, когда и сам Стив хотел быть найденным.


End file.
